


It's That Time Again

by orphan_account



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:50:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: PWP. Black Hat goes into heat and decides to scratch the itch with Flug.





	It's That Time Again

Black Hat just could not understand it.

He had money, power, influence, his own company that made a steady profit. He had a nice mansion, plenty of material goods, and a way to always put food on the table. As for his personality… well, yes, Black Hat was a little too vain for his own good, but that didn’t mean he didn’t care about other people. He had everything anyone could ever desire in a partner… and yet, he had no mate. Not even now, in the time that came when the twin moons of Asterha aligned and shone full through Thog'yosoth’s gateway, casting prophetic shadows on the royal palace of Tiguul — roughly every three months, in this dimension’s time.

During this time, it was not uncommon for Black Hat to be seized with desire for… something. It had taken him a while to realize his body was attempting to tell him that he should mate, for both tradition and biology. Unfortunately, no one had been brave or foolish enough to come too close to him during that time.

Black Hat sat at his desk, stewing. It was looking to be another heat with no mating. He’d tried paying someone to satisfy him before, but it had not gone well after seeing Black Hat’s eldritch genitals. It wasn’t tough to resist it, but the itch in his pelvis had gone on for days, and it was beginning to be distracting.

Now, however, he had two options: his relatively new hirelings, Dementia and Dr. Flug. Dementia was pretty (for a human), but there was nothing… exciting about her. She would probably have a heart attack if he propositioned her, anyway. Dr. Flug was not ideal mate material, but if Black Hat had to chose…

A tightness rose in the villain’s chest. Flug was a nervous, twitchy little man, scared to death of his employer. He was so obedient, and so adorable, with his T-shirt and red trainers. Black Hat imagined he would make the most delicious squealing sounds during mating, squirming and blushing under the bag. Perhaps he would even faint at orgasm, so overwhelmed with pleasure and affection.

Black Hat held down the intercom button under his desk. “Flug. Office. Now,” he rasped. “And I mean now, unless you want your head knocked off.”

Flug appeared surprisingly quickly, panting as he slipped inside the office. He still held an empty beaker in one hand. “Yes, sir?”  
“Take a seat.” Black Hat rose and came to hover over Flug, feeding on the fear that emanated from him. Something deep inside his pelvis throbbed. “Have you heard of animals being in heat?”

“Well, there is the estrus cycle present in most mammals, I don’t kno-” Flug began to ramble nervously, avoiding eye contact with his boss and fidgeting with the beaker. “Why, is there something you… uh…”

“I’m in heat, you fool.” Black tendrils sprouted from Black Hat’s back, coiling around Flug’s arms and pulling him close. A musky scent, naturally formulated to stimulate partners, drifted from his skin. “I need you to help me with it.”

“You mean - uh - doing… what were we talking about?” There was a spring in Flug’s lower belly, slowly getting tighter and tighter - as were his pants. A steady throb was pulling through his groin, making it very hard to form coherent thoughts. His goggles fogged up with Black Hat's musk. “Shouldn’t we… lock the door? Or at least… oh gosh.”

Black Hat’s tongue flicked out to caress Flug’s neck. The doctor’s skin was warm and flushed with arousal. “Come here.” He shoved his face against Flug’s, awkwardly trying to kiss him through the paper bag. More tendrils wrapped around Flug’s neck, pulling him off the chair and onto the floor.

“Sir, please, don’t… stop…” Flug’s head swam at the feeling of Black Hat’s knee in his groin.

“‘Don’t, stop’ or ‘don’t stop’?” Black Hat panted, giving into his heat and letting his clothes melt and be absorbed into his skin, only to re-emerge as silky black tentacles. It wasn't nearly as fun to pressure a mate, he felt. It was far better to see them melt into a gooey, blabbering, begging mess.

Flug groaned. “The second one. Please. More.” He couldn’t tell if it was the delicious scent coming from Black Hat or his own desires, but Flug had never felt so aroused in his life. It felt as if his head was floating in warm fog, his skin burning with sensation and heat. The pulse in Flug’s groin quickened along with his heart. Black Hat tore through Flug’s jeans with his claws, too flustered to undo them properly, and pressed their chests together.

Slick tendrils, different from the ones holding his arms, pushed and ground against Flug’s crotch, wrapping around his dick. Clear slime dripped from the tips of the tendrils, cooling Flug’s heated skin. The doctor squirmed in welcome agony, head tilted back, as they glided over his skin, twitching and prodding his-

“Sir! Not… there.“

“Not yet? Or not ever?” Black Hat left teeth marks on Flug’s shoulder, just deep enough to draw blood.

“Not… nhh…” Flug wrapped his limbs around his boss, trying to pull him as close as physically possible. “I’m… I…”

One of the tendrils circled around Flug’s meatus and dipped ever so slightly into the end. Black Hat chuckled, gorging on the rush of endorphins Flug was experiencing. He was a highly empathetic being, especially when it came to such feelings of pleasure. “That's enough of that. Now then..."

He pulled away, enjoying the little whine of "no, don't!" that Flug made. Black Hat could feel how close Flug was, but he didn't want the fun to end just yet. "Just sit back. Control yourself. And don't touch anything." He sat on Flug's outstretched legs, watching him carefully.

Flug obeyed, somewhat reluctantly. He balled his fists, watching the variety of slick coiling tendrils in Black Hat's groin brush his thighs. It was almost repulsive, but, at the same time, intriguing. For a few tense seconds, neither made a move. "Please, sir." His groin began burn and ache, as if frustrated with the lack of attention. 

"Please what? Be specific. Be vulgar, Flug. I know you can." 

"F... e-excuse my French and f-fu..." Flug trembled. He thought that being under the effect of the musk would get rid of his inhibitions, but he was still conscious and all too aware of what was happening.

"I won't make a move until you say it." Black Hat was enjoying it far too much. Meek little Flug, so full of heat and want, but so mild and too demure to curse. It was almost enough to get him off right then and there.

"Fuck me. Please... Mr. Black Haaaangh..." Flug groaned as his boss moved forward, straddling his hips. The tendrils brushed against him, then guided his cock into a soft, cool nook that lay between them. 

Black Hat's body grew tense. Oh yes, this was it. This was how to scratch that blasted every-three-months itch. He rocked his hips, feeling Flug move inside him. "Wonderful, wonderful job, doctor," he growled. "You're doing so well." A tingle ran from Black Hat's groin all the way to his scalp, lighting his nerves on fire. He shouted once, contracting around Flug sporadically.

Flug squirmed and cried, pushed over the edge from the praise, then from Black Hat's continued rocking. "Thank you sir..."


End file.
